


moss covered gravestones

by LexOfTheRiver



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda Fast Paced, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Some Fluff, but not a sad ending either, stan and wendy are good friends, they aren’t dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: “It’s not your fault.”orSomething happened, but Wendy’s there to help Stan through it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh & Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	moss covered gravestones

“It’s not your fault,” Wendy had told him at school the next day. Almost everyone had heard by then.

”But it _was_ my fault,” he informed her. She had followed him into the men’s restroom, not caring about the detention she’d surely get for doing so. Stan was distraught, and she knew he needed to talk, even if he didn’t want to.

”Stan, you didn’t do it. It really isn’t your fault.”

Wendy had rubbed circles on his back while he cried, vomiting into the toilet until he couldn’t anymore. He clearly felt horrible, but she couldn’t do much other than hum sweet songs for him, barely heard over his choking sobs. Someone had walked in at one point, although they immediately left once they heard what was happening. Wendy silently thanked them.

”Why do you insist it’s your fault?” she asked later, while Stan sat on the edge of the sink. She was using wet paper towels to clean his face off, something he appreciated greatly, even if he wouldn’t say it.

”He was trying to find me,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “I wanted him to.”

”Why?” She didn’t mind his avoidance.

”I wasn’t in a good spot. Got ahold of Dad’s drinks as a result.” His breathing shook. “I don’t remember it, but I texted him to find me.”

”Did you tell him where you were?”

”Not directly. He figured it out.”

Both sat in silence for a few seconds, Wendy cleaning up the area and tossing the paper towels away.

”He doesn’t blame you, Stan.”

”He can’t,” Stan bit back, sharp.

Wendy sighed and put her hands on her hips in annoyance. She looked at Stan, up and down, wincing at the mess he had become. She felt bad, and although she hated to say it (just as much as he’d hate to hear it), she pitied him. He sighed and muttered a small apology for snapping at her, but she refused to accept it.

”Don’t apologize, honey,” she told him, cupping his face. They weren’t a couple anymore, they hadn’t been for a while, but she still loved him even if it wasn’t romantic. He smiled, albeit sadly.

He pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and unlocked it. He handed it to her, his and Kyle’s chat open. She took it, glancing up at him before reading the messages they exchanged. Stan’s were hard to read, no doubt a result from the alcohol he had consumed that night. She laughed, finding some joy in how easy Kyle could understand these.

But she knew Stan hadn’t shown her these messages to read their last exchange. The most recent text he sent was from that morning, a day after the incident occurred.

_im sorry_

Wendy frowned.

”He’ll never see it,” Stan said, almost as if he knew exactly when she read it.

”No, he won’t,” Wendy agreed, sadly. She handed his phone back to him, shutting it off herself as she did so, almost as if attempting to prevent him from reading any of it again.

”You know what the last thing he said to me was?” Stan said, clearly choking back tears, not wanting to make another mess for Wendy to clean up, although she truly didn’t mind.

”What?” she asked, grabbing more paper towels to prepare.

”He asked if I wanted to come over to his house,” he laughed. “I said I couldn’t and he just said ‘oh’ before walking off. I hate to say it, but I lied.”

”Oh?”

”I think he knew I lied too. It’s not that he would have said anything different, but he knew me too well to not have figured that out.” Wendy laughed too.

”You two were an inseparable pair,” she said, earning another small laugh from him. “Before we split, I was convinced he was your side chick or something.” Stan burst out laughing. Wendy smiled, considering it a win.

”Damn, were we that obvious?” She knew he was joking, but she also knew that he wished he wasn’t.

They split in freshman year, when Stan broke down at her house. Earlier in the night, they had gone out together. A movie and dinner, as cliche as it was. When they had gotten home, Wendy suggested having a different kind of fun, but before she could even fully undress, Stan was already sobbing in her arms.

She wasn’t sure whether or not she was relieved. She loved Stan, she truly did, but she knew something wasn’t sitting right in their relationship, and to finally face it out in the open was something she had been wishing for for so long. She knew he didn’t love her anymore, but after a while she had stopped caring. She regretted not letting him go sooner.

“He came out to me a few months ago,” Stan said, sighing sadly.

”He’s gay?” Wendy asked, joy sparking in her chest, only to be stomped out by the crushing realization.

”No,” Stan laughed. “He told me he didn’t like anyone, not really. He wasn’t attracted to anybody.” Wendy didn’t pretend not to notice the sadness in his voice, much like how Stan didn’t pretend to hide it. She rested a hand on his leg, a subtle act of comfort.

”Did he only tell you?” she asked.

”No, I think he told his mother too. But she just told him he hadn’t found the right one yet,” he laughed sadly. “I was almost tempted to agree with her, but that’d crush him.”

”You wanted to be the right one, huh?”

Stan cracked a smile at her. “Damn, am I that obvious?” he mimicked from earlier, although clearly not joking this time.

”He loved you, Stan,” she said. “ _Loves_ you.”

”I know.”

Wendy helped him off of the sink, grabbing both of his hands. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Stan wasn’t going to be okay, she knew he wasn’t. But she was going to be here for him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice <33


End file.
